From Scratch Series Part 5: Djo Solo Family Values
by Jade-Max
Summary: Vignette series about Jacen, Tenel Ka and the lessons learned in the life of the Djo-Solo children and their adopted brother, Gidden
1. Share and Share Alike

**Disclaimer:** The world of Star Wars is George's Lucas' sandbox. I'm simply borrowing time.

**Title:** Djo-Solo Family Values

**Author:** JadeMax

**Genre:** Various - Vignette Series

**Time Frame:** Post "From Scratch" series - NJO AU

**Characters: **Jacen, Tenel Ka, Gidden and the triplets (OCs) Layne, Jarid and Tana

**Summary: **A series of Vignettes about lessons learned in the life of the three Djo-Solo children, their adopted brother and their parents.

**Vignette #1 - Share and Share Alike**

"NO!"

"Lemme play, Tana!"

"NO!" The little girl with plain brown hair tugged purposely, stubbornly on the toy, refusing to relinquish it. Her gray eyes flashed as she glared at her brother. "It's mine!"

"It's my turn!"

"Can't you two ever share?"

The girl whirled, tugging the stuffed Wampa creature from her brother's grasp as her eyes lit up at the sound of the voice. "Gidden!"

The lanky teenage was standing in the doorway of their play room, his arms crossed over his chest, a gesture reminiscent of their father. He leaned against one wall, compensating unconsciously for the leg that was still slightly longer, though it didn't hinder him. The lightsaber hilt on his belt indicated he was well into his Jedi training. "You should learn to share with Jarid, Tana."

"No!" She shook her head, hugging the small toy close to her chest. "It was a pwesent from Ben!"

Jarid, the middle triplet, stuffed his chubby hands on his small hips. His temper matched his fiery red hair, his brandy brown eyes spitting with indignation. "_Present_, Tana. And cousin Ben gave it to all of us."

"No! He gave it to me!" She looked on the verge of tears as she clutched the small creature for dear life. "I'll tell mamma on you!"

Jarid didn't look the least bit scared, showing a wisdom for his six years that only manifested sporadically. "Mamma would tell you to share. Right, Gidden?"

Gidden stepped into the room, kneeling beside the youngest of the six year old triplets, casting a glance at Jarid that the little boy had learned to interpret courtesy of their father. The boy blushed before backing off a couple of steps.

Tana sniffled, a large, fat tear sliding down her cheek as she looked imploringly at Gidden. "I don't wanna let him play with Snuggles. Jawid always makes her do bad things."

Gidden reached out to wipe the tear off his littlest sister's face. "Snuggles doesn't mind. She's a Wampa creature, remember? She has to eat too."

"Nuh-huh." Tana shook her head, the braided length almost catching Gidden's hand. "Papa said 'cause she's not weal, she don't."

"She doesn't?"

Tana nodded, glaring as only a sister can at Jarid over Gidden's shoulder. "Jawid wants to make her mean."

"Is she mean when she comes back to you?"

"She doesn't wanna snuggle. Is that mean?"

"I think it just means Snuggles knows that when she plays with Jarid, she can be a little more ferocious than when she plays with you." Gidden wiped a second tear off her face. He'd always had a soft spot for the youngest and smallest of the triplets. Tana was almost identical to the girl that still haunted his dreams on occasion. "Don't you think Snuggles knows that you have to share her with Layne and Jarid?"

"I suppose." Tana's face fell, her grip slackening on the toy.

Gidden grinned, knowing she was softening and then tempted her, dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "If you let Jarid play with the toy, I'll sneak you into the kitchens later for a sweet treat."

Her eyes widened with delight and she nodded silently, indicating her agreement. She bounced beyond him and thrust the toy at Jarid. "Hewe, Jawid. Snuggles wants to play with you fow a while."

Jarid blinked and then snatched the toy away with a crow of triumph. "You won't get her back for a week!"

Gidden reached out and caught the boy by the shoulder before he could dart away. "Tana did something nice for you Jarid, is that the way you show you appreciate being allowed to play with her favorite toy?"

Jarid blinked. "But, she wasn't going to let me play!"

"And yet you have Snuggles."

The younger boy scuffed his foot on the ground. "So?"

"So, if she's being nice to you, you should-?"

"Be nice back." Jarid sighed exaggeratedly and grimaced. "I'll give Snuggles back when I'm done."

Gidden patted his brother's shoulder and grinned, getting to his feet. "That's my little bro; share and share alike. Now, play nice so I can go back to meditating."

"Yes Gidden!" They chorused.

Tana hopped to the corner of the play room with shelves that lines the walls to look for another toy to play with as Jarid settled down in the corner where he'd already set up his toy soldiers and began using "Snuggles" the Wampa to trash it.

Later that evening, Gidden kept his promise to Tana and managed to help her filch a cookie. Tana, feeling gracious, insisted they take one for Jarid and Layne as well. When Gidden indicated his surprise at her thoughtfulness she shrugged, repeating slowly and deliberately, with proper "r"s the phrase he'd used with Jarid. "Share and share alike. I'll be nice."

_fin_


	2. Common Courtesy Isn’t so Common

**Author's Note:** _**Vignette #2, #3 and #4 take place a year and a half after the 1**__**st**__** one. Gidden is almost 15**_

--

**Vignette #2 - Common Courtesy Isn't so Common**

"What do you say, Jarid."

"Now?" He gave his best innocent look.

Gidden rolled his eyes. "How about, 'please'?"

"Why?"

"Because saying please would be the polite thing to do when you ask for something."

"But Grandma and Grandpa are going to come and visit, and they _always_ bring us gifts."

Gidden ruffled the boy's curly red hair. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't be nice. Grandma Leia and Grandpa Han don't have to bring us anything."

"Yes they do - it's your life day." Jarid looked smug.

"So why should they bring you a present, brat?"

"'Cause they do."

Jarid's child-like logic seemed almost overly simplistic and Gidden snickered. "They do, do they? I think they just like to spoil us because that's what Grandparents do." He lifted one finger, forestalling what the younger boy would have said. "But, I don't think that means we shouldn't say please when we want something and thank you when you get it."

"Manner are for icky girls." Jarid winkled his nose in disgust.

"I use manners; does that make me a girl?"

Jarid stared at his brother and then blushed. "No."

"Then what am I?"

"A boy." Jarid's face lit up as if he'd suddenly had a revelation. "You're almost an adult and all adults use manners! Mamma says so!"

"Nice try, kiddo." Gidden chuckled. "But I'm not an adult yet."

"Nah, you're a teenager and you're learning to be an adult so you've gotta have manners."

"And if I used my manners to politely ask Grandma and Grandpa not to bring you anything because you're not learning any of your own?"

"You wouldn't!" Jarid looked utterly horrified.

"I would if you keep skipping out of those etiquette classes using mind tricks. Dad's already told you that you can't keep doing it."

"They're no fun!" Jarid's whine was sulky. "All they do is tell you to sit up straight. Don't fidget. Don't pick your nose!"

"Jarid!" Gidden laughed. "You shouldn't put your fingers in there anyway, that's gross."

"A bug crawled up it and wouldn't come out. I had to go get it!"

"Yuck." Gidden wrinkled his nose. "Do think getting a bug out of your nose is polite?"

"Well, no, but it tickled!"

"So if reaching for it isn't polite," Gidden continued, dodged in his determination. Part of his on-going Jedi training was helping his siblings - and not only with their own Force abilities. Not that he minded. "What do you think you should have done?"

"Ummm..." Jarid scratched his head, thinking. "Gone away?"

"Left without asking?"

Jarid started to nod and then shook his head sheepishly. "Mamma wouldn't like it if I didn't excuse myself first."

"And how would you do that?"

"I'd ask if I could go."

"Tell me, using the exact words you'd use with mom, what you would say."

Jarid thought about it for a moment. "Mamma, can I please be excused?"

Gidden's smile was wide. "Did you hear what you said?"

"I said... Oh! I said please!"

"Exactly. And does mom let you go when you ask like that?"

Jarid nodded.

"Right . So if mom lets you go, what do you think someone else would do if you were as polite with them as you are with mom?"

"They'd be nice back. But they have to be nice; I'm a prince."

Gidden put a rough hand on the boy's head and rubbed his skull none-too-gently. "Don't let it go to your head. You're not the heir to the throne yet - and both Layne and I would have to have something really horrible happen to us for you to be."

Jarid grabbed Gidden's hand and ducked away, his eyes wide with horror. "I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Me neither. But that doesn't mean you can't have manners."

Jarid sighed exaggeratedly. "I'll be good, 'cause I know if I'm nice, Grandma will bring me a bigger present next time!"

Gidden burst out laughing. "Personal gain isn't exactly a Jedi-like attribute, but I think you'll be alright. Just remember, please and thank you whenever you talk to someone. Even the bodyguards."

"Even Scruffy?"

"Especially Scruffy!" Gidden waggled a finger at the younger boy. "The nicer you are to her, the better the bodyguard she'll give you. Come on, it's time for dinner."

"Yipiee! I'm hungry!"

Gidden pushed to his feet as the younger boy darted from the room, shaking his head. He wondered if Jarid would ever learn manners and was pleasantly surprised when, that evening, Jarid politely asked Jana if he could show her something provided she had time. The looks on his parent's faces, surprised but proud, made Gidden all the prouder of his little brother.

Jarid might only be polite with his parents around, but he knew how to be, and that was a start.

_fin_


	3. Miss Manners

**Vignette #3 - Miss Manners**

A delicate hand brushed irritably at the errant red lock that had fallen into grey eyes and small shoulders straightened determinedly as those small hands were placed properly back in her lap. "Shoulders back, head straight and hands folded in your lap." She murmured the words to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her forehead was wrinkled in concentration as she tried to remember the rest of her lessons. "Do not speak with your mouth full."

She snapped her jaw shut, pretending to chew, and lifted her hands to mimic using cutlery. "Elbows off the table." She shifted her arms until they were sticking out at an odd angle and then examined her image.

"Bah!" She threw her hands up in disgust. "Mother!"

Tenel Ka didn't look up from where she was sitting on a nearby couch going over the latest report Jana had dropped by with regards to the reforms that were being made towards true democracy. "Yes, Layne?"

"I look silly."

"You do not."

"You are not even looking!"

Tenel Ka lifted her head. "You do not look silly."

Layne dropped from her chair and looked at her mother indignantly. "I do so! Grandma does not care if I wear a dress; must I?"

Tenel Ka placed the datapad she held on the table and sat back. "You must. Your Grandmother Solo may not care if you are well dressed, but this is not a personal visit. The people will see you greet her. Manners and appearance are both important for the Heirs of Hapes."

"Gidden's Chume'Da." She winkled her nose in disgust, plucking at the long skirt with distaste. "I feel stupid."

"You look lovely, sweetheart." Jacen stepped into the room, drawing a wide smile from his eldest daughter.

"Daddy!" She made to run towards him and almost tripped over the skirt. She made a sound of disgust and hiked the skirt. "Must I wear this?" She widened her eyes, begging for release, for help as her mother hadn't been swayed.

Jacen chuckled, taking two strides and scooping her into his arms. "This is what princesses wear, so yes. If you want to be a princess, you must wear the gown."

Layne crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him almost nose to nose. "Mother did not."

"Your mother didn't grow up exclusively in a palace, young lady." He dropped a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

Layne heaved an exaggerated sigh. "I cannot get out of it?"

"You may not." Tenel Ka corrected, a slight smile on her lips. She enjoyed watching Jacen interact with their children. "The dress is not negotiable."

"Can I at least wear my comfortable shoes? The other ones pinch."

"They're too small already?" Jacen cast a surprised look at Tenel Ka. "Didn't you get those for your life-day last year?"

Layne nodded. "Tana can wear them, but my feet are too big!"

Jacen tweaked one of her small warrior braids before putting her on the ground. "If you don't have a pair that won't look silly with your dress, we'll get you new ones."

"Can I wear my boots?"

"Layne."

Layne grinned, unrepentant, at the cautionary tone in her mother's voice. "Yes mother. Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why am I not allowed to put my elbows on the table?"

Jacen blinked at the sudden, drastic change in conversation. No matter how many times he spoke with their children, it never ceased to amaze him how quickly they could change abstract topics. "Put your... you mean for meals?"

She nodded.

"Because it's considered rude."

"Why?"

"Because ladies don't lean on the table when they eat. It ruins their posture."

"Oh pooh!" She tossed her head, a gesture reminiscent of Tenel Ka when Tenel Ka was disciplining them. "I do not wish to be a lady; I want to be a warrior like mother!"

Tenel Ka's eyes were sparkling with amusement as Jacen looked to her for silent help. She arched an eyebrow at him, clearly indicating he was on his own. Jacen looked back to their daughter. "Your mother is both."

"Huh?"

Jacen couldn't help but grin at the confused look on Layne's face. She acted so maturely, imitating her mother, it was easy to forget she was still only eight. "I said your mother is both. She had to learn to be a warrior and a lady all at the same time."

"Oh." Layne chewed on her lower lip. "Did she have to wear dresses?"

Jacen looked to Tenel Ka to answer the question.

Tenel Ka inclined her head. "I did. I did not enjoy it, much as you do not, but the clothing serves a purpose."

Layne wrinkled her nose. "Serves a what?"

"Reason." Jacen supplied. "There's a reason you have to wear it."

"Because I'm a princess?" Layne let out an exaggerated sigh. "Do I have to be a princess?"

Jacen tugged on one of her braids again. "You make a beautiful princess, sweetheart. I promise the lessons will get easier with time. And just imagine what your grandparents will think when you greet them properly, as the second Heir to Hapes."

It was all the prompting Layne appeared to need as she resolutely turned back to the mirror and squared her shoulders again. Jacen settled onto the couch with Tenel Ka and watched as their eldest daughter ran through her lessons, stopping mid-sentence sometimes to correct what she believed was an improper posture. He said nothing, simply watched as his headstrong daughter repeated the gestures and phrases of the official court greeting with slow deliberation until she had perfection. He grinned, looping an arm around Tenel Ka's shoulders as he watched and she got back to work. Layne was Tenel Ka in miniature with one exception.

She wasn't Force sensitive.

They'd believed her to be, all three of the triplets to be, when they'd been born, but after the first month, it had become obvious that Layne was normal; without Force Powers. Whatever had happened to the triplets in the womb had allowed all three of them to appear to have Force talent. They had shared Tenel Ka's abilities, and Layne had been a part of her siblings powers, but had none of her own.

To her credit, Layne didn't let that sway her in a family as talented as hers. As she often put it to her parents; "My grandpas are not Force sensitive, why should I be?" and ran off to do her own thing. It made her a solitary child, determined to do well in all aspects of her training, who pushed herself sometimes beyond her limits. But it was times like this, where Layne had put her mind to doing something, to getting everything _just right_ that Jacen could appreciate her stubbornness.

She was determined to be Miss Manners and by the Force, he had little doubt she'd accomplish it.

_fin_


	4. Grandparent’s Prerogative

**Vignette #4 - Grandparent's Prerogative**

"Lemme see."

"Stop pushing, I was here first!"

"I'm smaller, lemme look!"

"You can see when they land."

"Jaaariiid!"

"Taaaanaaaa!" He whined right back at her, elbowing her again.

"Jarid! Tana!"

They stopped jostling each other, looking up with identically innocent expressions at their Mother's displeased tone. "Yes, Mamma?"

"Do not, 'Yes Mamma' me. Do you wish to see Grandmother and Grandfather Solo?"

They nodded.

"Then do not act like lumbering banthas."

Jarid poked Tana, drawing a yelp. "You got us in trouble."

"I did not! You wouldn't let me look."

"If you hadn't-"

"Jarid!"

Jarid gulped. "Yes, Mamma?"

"Do you wish to spend the duration of this visit in your room?"

"No, Mamma."

"Then do not speak until you greet your Grandparents. Tana, come here."

Tana stuck her tongue out at her brother before bouncing over to her mother's side. Tenel Ka lifted the child in her arm, not seeing the taunt. "Can you see now?"

Tana nodded, wrapping her arms around Tenel Ka's neck. "Much better. Thank you, Mamma."

Tenel Ka turned to look for Jacen, Gidden and Layne, Jarid a silent, sulky presence at her side, Tana content to watch the sky from her arm and perched on her hip. Jacen appeared first, then Gidden, Layne walking beside him, properly demure in her fancy, frilly dress. She curtsied to her mother as they stopped. Tenel Ka smiled for her eldest, proud of her accomplishments. Layne had worked hard to obtain a glide and curtsey that hadn't left her crying on her face.

The echo of a ship breaking into the atmosphere brought their heads around. Gidden left Layne by Jacen's side, and moved to Tenel Ka's side, patting Jarid's shoulder before tugging one of Tana's braids affectionately.

The _Falcon_ came into view as they watched, coming in as easily as always for a landing. They waited until it settled to the ground with barely a sound, the gears whining as they compensated for gravity, taking the weight of the old ship. The sound was suddenly overpowered by the loud hiss of air escaping as the hatch opened. The children tensed and Tana squirmed in her mother's grasp to be let down.

Tenel Ka obliged, and the child hit the ground hard, tilting over to knock Jarid and then let out an excited yell, bolting for the ramp of the ship screaming, "Grandma! Grandpa!" over and over again.

Jarid, not to be outdone, was barely a step behind her, adding his voice to her own and attempting to drown her out. It amounted to a harmony of sound that was incomprehensible but sweet - as only children's voices can be. Gidden darted a look at Layne who shifted from one foot to the other, obviously wanting to join her siblings in their mad dash, but mindful of the audience.

For the Royal Family was being observed by several holo reporters, all of which would judge on actions seen and pounce on unseemly actions like a pack of rabid Nexu.

Layne held her peace, folding her hands together in front of her. Jacen placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed reassuringly.

Tana's squeal of delight was unmistakable, a flurry of brown hair flying as their Grandparents emerged. She lunged at Han, even as Jarid darted for Leia. The laughter of the four was unmistakable, Leia's, "You've grown so big!" clearly audible to Jacen, Tenel Ka, Layne and Gidden.

Han and Leia hugged the two of the triplets before snagging their hands and walking back across the landing field towards the rest of the family. Their smiles were wide as Tana chatted gaily away, her words stringing together into an unintelligible sentence in her excitement. It was a good thing too; for of all the triplets she was the most likely to spoil the surprises.

Layne stepped out in front of her parents and curtsied properly, drawing a radiantly proud look from Leia and a bemused one from Han. "Grandmother, Grandfather, the Chume'Da and I welcome you to Hapes."

Leia clapped her hands delightedly. "Layne! My darling, you look and sound so grown up!"

"Yeah, kid. Don't be too keen on becoming an adult." Han's gruff rebuff was accompanied by a smile to soften the blow. "That curtsy is real pretty, but I'm missing my hugs."

Layne's answering smile was followed by a tight hug. If Grandpa Han had a favorite it was the Layne; the only grandchild who wasn't Force Sensitive. The one he could really relate with.

Leia looked beyond the triplets as Layne hugged Han, and Tana and Jarid clambered for attention. Her gaze settled on the gawky, lanky teenager standing beside Tenel Ka, almost as tall as she was, and promising more height despite it. His blonde curls, and slightly mismatched legs, coupled with his shy, but welcoming smile, brought a return one to her face.

"Gidden!"

"Welcome to Hapes, Grandma Leia." He added a short, semi-incline of his upper torso, as he'd been taught.

"Forget all that protocol young man, and give your Grandmother a hug!" She held her arms out, a clear demand, and Gidden stepped into her embrace, noting he was taller than she now, as he gently hugged her. Leia's hug was tight before she let go. "That's better. Happy Life Day. Do you want your present now, or later?"

"Grandma Leia!"

She winked at him, "We couldn't very well come all this way and not bring you a present."

"Presents?" Jarid perked up. "Did you bring something for everyone, Grandma?"

"Why would I do that?" She ruffled Jarid's carefully combed hair, sending the curls tumbling naturally - not the way he'd had it styled. "It's Gidden's life-day, not yours. The three of you get presents when your life-day comes."

"No presents?" Jarid looked like he was going to cry. "Can I please have a present, Grandma? I've been a good boy. I share with Tana now and everything."

"Jarid." Jacen broke into the conversation for the first time, and Jarid's face fell, keeping his eyes on the tips of his boots, knowing better than to argue with that tone of voice from his father. Jacen pulled his mother in a hug. "Welcome to Hapes, Mom, sorry the brats don't understand it's a present just to have you here."

Leia chuckled softly, hugging her son before doing the same to Tenel Ka. "You're both looking wonderful. It must be the air on this planet; keeps the whole brood healthy!"

"Something, alright. And apparently," he slanted a look at Tenel Ka, his eyes sparkling with dark humor. "We're going to be adding to it again."

"I did not plan this, husband." Tenel Ka told him archly. "Some things just happen. Especially with you."

Leia blinked before pulling both of them into an enthusiastic embrace. "Congratulations! Han, do you hear, we're going to be Grandparents again!"

Han groaned, but his eyes were sparkling with delight. "More munchkins? I think these three are more than enough."

Jacen chuckled. "The Force doesn't agree with you, dad. Come on; let's get everyone inside and away from those nosey holo-reporters."

"Wait just one minute; we haven't delivered our own surprise."

"Surprise?" The triplets jumped on the word eagerly.

Han chuckled. "That's right; it's in the cargo hold of the _Falcon_."

The triplets were off like a shot, only Layne keeping a decorous pace - but only barely as she walked swiftly towards the ramp. Tana and Jarid darted ahead of her into the bowels of the ship, Layne a moment behind them.

"Dad."

Han waved away the cautionary tone. "Don't use that tone on me, Jacen. They're our grandkids; we're allowed to spoil 'em."

"Grandparent's prerogative." Leia's eyes sparkled with delight. "Besides, they're such well mannered children. Much better mannered than you and your sister were."

Jacen slapped Gidden on the shoulder. "The credit goes to this lad, right here. Tenel Ka and I are so busy, he spends more time with them than we do - and ensures they all play nice."

"Except for Layne." Gidden blushed, ducking his head as he became the center of attention. "Jana and Scruffy work with her more than I do. Jarid likes to use his Force powers to get out of his lessons, and I've been trying to convince dad he should be sent to Uncle Luke's academy. They'd be better able to handle him; and he couldn't mind-trick the teachers."

"He's not old enough yet." Jacen told his elder son. "And you chose not to go; what do you know about the academy?"

Gidden grinned. "If the teachers are anything like you, dad, Jarid doesn't stand a chance."

"Jacen." Leia's tone was amused. "Let Gidden go; there's a surprise for him in the cargo hold too."

Gidden glanced at the _Falcon_, but didn't move. For a teenager who was almost fifteen he had remarkable self-restraint. "It's alright, Grandma Leia. I can wait."

"Bah." Han looped an arm around Gidden's shoulders and steered him towards the _Falcon_. "If you wait, you don't get your second surprise. Git, before the Triplets open your gift for you; Grandpa's orders."

Gidden was off at a run, needing no more prompting.

The adults settled in to wait, and they didn't have to wait long. Tenel Ka and Jacen shared a look as the triplets exited the ship, each with a baby Gizka on a leash and Gidden appeared with a whoop of delight on a brand new speeder bike. They turned as one to look pointedly at Han and Leia. Han and Leia simply smiled, as if to say, "It's our prerogative."

Gidden's life day was already off to an interesting start.

_fin_


	5. Artistic Impressions

**Vignette #5 - Artistic Impressions**

"I said, _do not move_ Jarid!"

Jarid did his best not to shift, somehow managing to keep a grimace off his face. "Hurry up, Layne, my feet are asleep and I can't feel my arm!"

Layne's gray eyes peeked over the canvas, her brow puckered with annoyance. "If you did not wish to have your portrait done, brother, you should not have agreed."

Jarid stuck his tongue out at her before resuming his previous expression.

Isolder chuckled, his hand tightening on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sure Layne's almost finished, Jarid. She wouldn't be so heartless as to keep us standing for hours on end without a break if she wasn't."

Layne turned a look on her Grandfather. "Grandfather, if you do not wish for your features to be a mass of pink, _please_ hold still."

Fifteen year old Jarid shifted slightly, trying to get some feeling back into his toes. "Are you sure you do this for fun, Layne?"

She arched an eyebrow at him before returning to her painting. "For my pleasure, yes."

"Oh." Jarid shifted again, the tingle in his feet moving beyond his ankles and towards his knees. "Can we have a break?"

Layne sighed with exasperation, putting her stylus and brushes down. "If you must. Do not expect perfection if you are unwilling to suffer a little."

Isolder stretched, working the crick out of his neck and taking the opportunity to stand. "Layne, when you're dealing with people as your props, we need to be given regular opportunities to rest and stretch."

Layne's cheeks tinted a slight pink color at the mild rebuff. "I apologize, Grandfather. It is just that the light was perfect, I did not want to lose it."

"Hapes has many perfect days, my sweet." Isolder smiled, softening the reprimand. "Do not tire out your subjects in one sitting. You're a fine eye and a steady hand; the lighting will not matter so much."

"It is all in the details, Grandfather." She picked up her brush again, beginning to fill in the larger portions of the details she could do while Isolder and Jarid walked around, stretching and putting feeling back into their limbs. "Jarid looks like you."

Jarid blinked and then grinned proudly, puffing his chest out a little. "You think so Layne?"

She nodded solemnly, continuing to fill in the details on the portrait. "You are similar to father in temperament, brother, but you share Grandfather Isolder's facial structure." She looked up at him, her gray eyes sparkling with amusement. "The women will not be able to resist you."

"Fortunately, Jarid is not the Chume'Da and neither are you Layne." Isolder took his seat once more, accepting the glass of water Jarid brought him and taking a sip. "It will allow both of you to marry, or not, for love."

Layne returned to her painting with a shrug. "Gidden does not wish to be Chume'Da, Grandfather."

"He may not have a choice."

"He is always allowed to choose." Layne's tone was reasonable, understanding. "Mother and Father knew he would likely not wish to continue in the role. It is why both of us are being trained in the duties and responsibilities of ruling the Hapes Cluster. Can you tilt your head to the side? I wish to get the definition on your chin."

Isolder did as requested and Layne's expression disappeared behind the canvas once more as she concentrated. "Your parents are wise, Layne, but you shouldn't be so eager to step into Gidden's shoes."

"Why not?" She sounded honestly puzzled. In the last two years, since hitting puberty, she'd become far more accustomed to being a Princess more than a warrior. While she was trained to defend herself - her mother, Jana and Scruffy had seen to that - she's opted for more courtly pass times. She'd found a love of painting - on real canvas - and enjoyed using her family, bodyguards, servants and potential suitors as models. Her skills had steadily increased to the point where posing for her wasn't nearly the chore it had been at first and each of her siblings had multiple portraits in their rooms.

"Taking up the responsibilities of Chume'Da means putting the good of the Cluster ahead of any personal desires you may have. Why don't you live your life a little before you take on the heavy burden of Chume'Da?"

Layne appeared to think about it for a moment before going back to her painting. "Gidden is away, Tana has been sent to the academy, Jarid leaves to join her tomorrow and you wish for me to do what with my time, Grandfather? At least my studies of the Cluster and the responsibilities of Chume'Da keep me occupied."

"You could visit your Mother's clan."

Layne swiped the canvas and then gently, deliberately placed the brush on the tray for it, leaving the bristles to soak. She lifted her serious gaze to meet Isolder's. "And do what, Grandfather? Be reminded yet again that I am incomplete because I do not have the Force? That I am unworthy of the name Djo - or Solo?" She pushed slowly, deliberately to her feet, her gray eyes flashing, but her tone remaining even. "Am I to be challenged to duels I have no hope of winning, to games of chance others control? Am I to waste my time learning the secrets of the Clan - secrets I have no hope of tapping because I am not Force Sensitive?"

"Grandpa didn't mean -"

Layne put her hands up, palms towards him, in a placating gesture. "Jarid, spare me. I have worked hard to follow in mother's footsteps. I am incapable of becoming a Jedi. Something both you and Tana, even Gidden, strive for. I find myself with time to spare after our etiquette lessons when Father takes you for training. I have found that learning the responsibilities of being Chume'Da, as well as the workings of the Cluster, even with the reforms Mother has introduced. I may not have the Force, but I am capable in my own manner."

"No one said you weren't sweetie." Isolder's tone was soothing. "I know what it is not to have the Force. To face the challenges you face."

Layne busied herself covering the canvas to prevent damage. "I did not mean to imply you did not, Grandfather. I simply have no interest in visiting the clans of Dathomir."

Jarid cleared his throat. "Are we done?"

"We are."

He flushed. "Then, if you'll excuse me sister, I have to finish packing."

She waved him away and then joined Isolder on the couch where he'd been sitting for the last hours posing for her. "May I ask you a question, Grandfather?"

"Of course."

Layne hesitated for just a moment. "Did you ever feel out of place with Grandmother Teneniel's people?"

"All the time." His smile was faint. "But men weren't expected to be gifted. They were - still are - expected to be mates and housekeepers. They're expected to father talented daughters."

"Did Grandmother Teneniel ever feel out of place here?"

He nodded. "But your Grandmother - I wish you'd known her - she was a proud woman. She refused to acquiesce, to change to fit in, and brought about reforms, much like your mother is doing now. There is much of Teneniel's strength and beauty in you, child."

Layne flushed, pleased. "I hope so, Grandfather." She paused, looking down as she clasped her hands together in her lap, suddenly very interested in her nails.

"Was there something else, Layne?"

She nodded, not looking up.

He gently placed a finger under her chin and forced her head up, searching her gaze. "What is it?"

Layne's gray eyes were dark with emotion. "Am I a horrible person, Grandfather?"

Isolder blinked, caught completely off guard by her question. "Horrible, sweetie? Never."

"You are certain?"

He nodded. "I know it's hard being the only child without the Force in a large family, Layne, but resenting that on occasion doesn't make you a horrible person. It makes you human. You've found strengths and talents the others haven't thought to explore. You've found a path that suits you and a purpose for life that neither Jarid nor Tana has yet to find."

"But it is not one they could not follow if they wished." She sighed, her shoulders slumping.

Isolder pulled her closer, wrapping an arm about her shoulders and bringing her head to his shoulder. His hand gently stroked the curls artfully arranged about her shoulders. "Neither Jarid nor Tana could do the things you've done, Layne. They don't have your drive or your determination. Jarid, for all I love the lad, doesn't have the focus. His head in clouded with delusions of Jedi grandeur. And Tana... well..."

Layne giggled, a soft, girlish sound that was becoming more common as she slowly grew out of her mother's image and into her own person. "You need not explain, Grandfather. I am well aware of my sister's failings."

Isolder squeezed her shoulders. "You're more observant than they are too. I trust your younger siblings aren't a cause for concern."

"No." Layne shook her head once. "Though I am concerned who will baby-sit as they, too, are Force Sensitive."

"I guess your mother and father will simply have to be parents." Isolder hugged her again. "I wouldn't worry too much, sweetie. If Gidden does decide to give up his role as Chume'Da, the Cluster will be in good hands indeed."

She hugged him back, a smile creeping its way across her features. "Thank you Grandfather. I hope I will be given the chance to make you proud of me."

"I already am, Layne." He placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. "I already am."

_fin_


	6. Parental Concerns

**Vignette #6 - Parental Concerns**

"Please, Mama?"

"No, Allana."

"_Please_?" Cornflower blue eyes welled with contrived tears, her lower lip sliding out in a calculated pout. "I asked nicely."

Tenel Ka shook her head at her youngest daughter, a small, tolerant smile on her lips. Of all their children she was the most dramatic. And she knew it; exploited it. "It is not time for you to join Jarid and Tana at the academy yet."

"I miss Tana."

"And I'm certain she misses you, munchkin." Jacen swept the six year old into his arms, tweaking her nose and making her giggle as he strode into the room. "I know I miss you when I'm away."

"Daddy!" Allana threw her arms around his neck, her straight, platinum blonde hair swinging into his face from its ponytail as she sloppily kissed his cheek. "Love you! I missed you."

"You too, kiddo." He dropped a light kiss on her cheek before putting her back on her feet. "Kalen is looking for you, Allana. He tells me he has a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

Jacen nodded. "He's waiting in the nursery."

Allana's eyes widened and she hopped once before tearing out of the room towards the nursery where her brother, older by ten months, was waiting.

Tenel Ka arched an eyebrow at her husband of seventeen years, obviously not believing his story of a "surprise" to the child.

Jacen settled himself beside her on the couch in their living quarters and grinned. "There really is a surprise, my love. Don't look so skeptical."

"I am not skeptical."

"Only by nature." He dropped a light kiss on her lips. "I received a message from Uncle Luke today."

"What has Tana done this time?"

Jacen sighed. "I wish you were wrong, Tenel Ka, but you're right. She's apparently the most difficult student they've ever had to deal with, and that includes Jaina, Anakin and I. Mostly because she's not malicious; she's not even tempting the darkside. They could handle that. What they don't understand is her attitude. It would seem she's inherited my penchant for practical jokes and take it a step further."

"Will she be expelled?"

"Not yet." Jacen leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees and letting his hands dangle limply between his legs. "Where did we go wrong with her, Tenel Ka?"

Her hand grasped his shoulder and she slid over until she was sitting close to him, her leg pressed against his, her breast pressing into the upper portion of his arm. "Tana has always had to fight for attention, Jacen. She is the youngest of our first born and the middle child in the family."

"Jarid's the middle child and you don't see him rigging the confectionary dispensers at the academy to spray the lunch room with soup."

"Jarid is also a boy." Tenel Ka rubbed his back. "A proud boy who has an inkling of who he wishes to become. Tana has no such direction."

"She should." Jacen pushed to his feet and began to pace. "Tana's the sweetest, kindest and most sensitive of the three of them. Surely she can find a better use for her talents than pulling pranks and practical jokes."

"Why did you do it, Jacen?"

"We're not talking about me."

"Indulge me." She smiled for him. "Please?"

He sighed, gesturing towards her grandly, a wry smile on his face. "I was trying to get your attention. I wanted you to notice me, to talk to me."

"Do you not think that is what Tana's actions may be? A desire for attention and acceptance?"

"She could go about it another way."

"It is possible she does not know whom she is trying to attract."

"She's only fifteen, Tenel Ka." Jacen chuckled, but it sounded forced. "Fifteen. A mere babe that shouldn't be trying to attract anyone or anything. She should be focusing on learning what her abilities are and how to use them, not turning them towards pranks and practical jokes that are only alienating her from the other students."

"Deliberately?"

Jacen ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I doubt it. If Gidden were here I could have him talk with her, to set her straight. She seems to listen to him more than anyone."

"Gidden is on a mission under a communications blackout." Tenel Ka's reminder was soft. "We must find another alternative."

"But what?" Jacen dropped back to her side. "Tana doesn't listen to me anymore, she doesn't take your advice, the Masters are so fed up I've been given notice that she may have to expel her - and Uncle Luke told me that, while he regrets it, there's nothing he can do if she refuses to learn. Hell, Tana _knows_ it too, only she doesn't seem to care!"

"Jacen."

He held up one hand. "I know, I know. I'm just so frustrated with her."

"The path of the Jedi may not be for Tana, my love." She placed her hand on his arm, a gesture of comfort and support. "She is not the most disciplined of students."

"That may be, but we can't just let her go around unchecked. She could go to the darkside without realizing it. I never should have ignored Kyp's advice."

"It is a little late for regrets, Jacen."

"I know." He rubbed his face wearily. "But if I'd apprenticed her to Gidden this never would have happened."

"Gidden is not ready for an apprentice." Tenel Ka's tone betrayed her amusement. "At the time he was newly Knighted and being sent on his first assignment. He would not have been able to protect Tana and himself. Do not think such foolishness."

"Then I should never have sent her to the academy." Jacen leaned back, sliding one arm around her shoulders and bringing her with him; he needed the contact. "But I made my choice, and we acted. Tana will simply need to make her own choices about where she wants to end up."

Tenel Ka's hand dropped to his knee and squeezed. "She will. It will also take time and we cannot interfere with the academy. If they choose to send her home, we can reevaluate our position."

He dropped a gentle kiss on her cheek. "As my Queen commands."

She nodded once, her eye sparkling with gray humor. "What did you and Kalen find this morning?"

"Not much." He stretched as the subject changed, some of the tension leaving his frame. "Tana seems to have made an impression on both he and Allana though. Both of them want her to come home. Apparently she's their favorite babysitter."

"She has always been good with children. Sayl, Scruffy's daughter, has been asking for her as well."

"I never thought Scruffy'd have kids."

Tenel Ka chuckled. "Neither did she."

"Did she ever figure out who the father is?"

Tenel Ka arched an eyebrow at him. "Does it matter?"

"When the kid's showing signs of Force abilities, I'd say it matters a lot. There's a reason she and Allana are best friends."

"Fact." Tenel Ka watched him, amusement glittering in her gaze. "Kyp Durron."

"What about him?"

"He is Sayl's father."

Jacen blinked in surprise, as if he's been sucker punched. "You're not serious."

"I am always serious." Her admonishment was accompanied with another squeeze of his thigh. "Did you not see the family resemblance?"

"I thought maybe Zekk, or Jagged Fel, or the gardener or any number of black haired-green eyed men but not Kyp!"

Tenel Ka laughed. "Kyp is closer to her age than any of them. Jana tells me he seduced both her and Scruffy - or, more correctly, they seduced him. He did not protest, to my knowledge."

"So Jana's little hellion..."

Tenel Ka nodded once. "Kym is also Kyp's."

"Oh boy." Jacen shook his head, grinning. "And I thought I had problems. Kalen and Kym are almost inseparable. Does Kyp know?"

"They informed him this morning. He is on his way here to meet his children."

"Then we'd better prepare." Jacen pushed to his feet once more, his thoughts diverted - for the moment - from his daughter and the problems she was causing at the academy. "I'll go find Kalen and Allana and let them know we're going to have company. Uncle Kyp is always a favorite."

Tenel Ka watched him walk away and settled back on the sofa, her thoughts turning back to Tana and her troubles at the academy. Tana's time of decision was coming, and coming quickly. She hoped her daughter would be able to choose a path that would make her happy for, as much as Tenel Ka loved her children, the triplets were young adults that needed to learn to make their own choices and deal with the consequences. She only hoped Tana wouldn't burn too many bridges behind her.

_fin_


	7. Sibling Rivaly

**Vignette #7 - Sibling Rivaly**

"Give it back, Kalen!"

"It's mine, Sayl!" Kalen's tone was haughty; challenging. "Finders keepers!"

"I'll make you give it back!" Sayl tackled the older boy to the ground.

Kalen hit the ground with a whooshing sound as the air left his lungs. He didn't even have the time to voice an objection as Sayl's fist connected first with his chest and then the arm that held her training saber.

"Leave him alone!" Kym's lithe form dove into the match, hitting Sayl from the side and bowling her off his friend. The two went rolling, kicking and biting and pulling hair.

Kalen regained his breath and his feet as the two other children rolled by and then jumped in. "No fair, Sayl, Kym didn't do anything!"

Sayl kicked Kym off her only to have Kalen bowl into her in the next moment, sending her back and down at an awkward angle. There was a sudden, loud _CRACK_ and the children froze. Tears wells in Sayl's green eyes as pain shot up her arm and she let out an ear splitting shriek followed by a prolonged wail. The boys backed away, eyes wide with horror.

Sayl's right arm hung at an odd angle, the bone of her forearm poking through the skin.

Kalen whirled, running for the main door, screaming for his father at the top of his lungs. "Daddy! Daddy! Come quick, Sayl's hurt! Daddy!"

Jacen arrived at a run, one of Kalen's bodyguards having sent him word the moment the accident had happened, and stopped just inside the garden's entrance. He strode quickly to Sayl, and crouched beside her.

The little girl had her arm cradled against her chest, whimpering between sobbs as the pain continued.

"Sayl."

She looked up, tears streaming down her face.

Jacen's heart went out to the little girl and he carefully reached out, brushing the tears off her face. The Force flowed through him to her, dampening the pain. "I think the medic needs to look at your arm, sweetheart."

She hiccupped, nodding between sobs, but her tears slowed as the pain was curbed and she began to sniffle.

"Would you like me to carry you there?"

She shook her head, determination sparking behind the pain in her eyes, but she didn't speak.

"Can you walk?"

She nodded again, sniffling, and shakily pushed to her feet. Jacen placed a hand on her shoulder, lending her strength. Her pace was slow but steady, her eyes on the arm cradled against her chest.

Kalen watched, concern and guilt written all over his features. He followed, tagging along as his father directed Sayl to the medical ward. "I'm sor-"

A sharp look from his father cut off his apology. Kalen bit his tongue, feeling tears well in his own eyes. The medic on duty took one look at Sayl and ushered her into a treatment room. Jacen sent his son a look that said "wait right there" and Kalen knew better than to disobey. He settled himself into one of the chairs in the main area and slumped miserably.

He'd hurt Sayl! One grubby fist rubbed the tears from his eyes angrily. He had no right to cry; Sayl was the one who was hurt, not him. He'd been stupid to take her training saber anyway. He had his own, he didn't need hers, but she was so much fun to tease.

He sighed miserably, waiting for his father to reappear.

"What'd you do to Sayl?"

Kalen glared at his younger sister. "She started it."

"Did not!" Allana glared at her brother. "You always pick on her, Kalen. You're mean!"

Kalen pushed into a sitting position. "Am not! You take that back."

"Or what? You'll hurt me too?"

Kalen blanched, picturing his little sister with the same injury Sayl had. "No."

Allana blinked at the unexpected response. "Oh." The indignation at Sayl's injury faded with Kalen's change of tactics. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine." Jacen stepped back into the waiting room. "Nothing a dip into the bacta tank doesn't fix. Kalen."

Kalen shrank back, dropping his head miserably at his father's tone of voice. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Sayl's younger than you are, Kalen." Jacen's tone held a note of disappointment. "You should know better than to rough house with her."

Kalen hung his head so far down it was almost level with his shoulders, not saying anything.

Jacen sighed, crouching to be eye level with his son. "What happened, son?"

Kalen blushed, extending his hand which still held Sayl's training saber. "She said I'd never be able to be a Jedi 'cause I'm mean. I said she couldn't be one if I couldn't. So I took her saber and wouldn't give it back."

"And Kym?"

"He only tried to get her off me."

Jacen took the training saber and pocketed it. "I don't think your Uncle Kyp will be very impressed with the way you were treating his daughter, kiddo."

"She shouldn't be so mean."

"Ah, but being mean is no excuse for physical violence. How will you ever become a Jedi if you're unable to control yourself?"

"Daddy?" Allana tugged on his sleeve.

"Yes, munchkin?"

"Can I see Sayl?"

Jacen nodded to the room he'd been in. "The medic put her in the bacta tank. I don't see why not."

Allana ran off to find the medic as Jacen turned back to his youngest son. "Or do you want to be a Jedi?"

"I wanna, but Sayl's so mean."

"Sayl being mean doesn't mean you can be mean back to her." Jacen pushed to his feet. "Scruffy needs to know about her daughter's injury. I think you should go tell her, Kalen."

Kalen gulped. "Me?" He squeaked the word.

"Yes you." Jacen's smile was faint. "I think it's fitting punishment."

"I can't tell Scruffy, dad, she'll hurt me!"

"Young man, Scruffy is a respected member of this household, I won't have you speaking ill of her that way. She's the reason you and Allana weren't assassinated in the crib."

Kalen dropped his head. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now go find her - quickly"

Kalen left the medical ward at a run and didn't stop until he hit the main corridors. It was only then that he slowed, brushing angrily at the frustrated tears sliding down his cheeks. Tell Scruffy? He'd be lucky if Scruffy didn't kill him! His feet dragged as he turned toward the wing where the bodyguards were housed.

Kalen didn't dare take his time and his dragging step walk was actually more like a jog as he turned the corner to Scruffy's office. He could hear her scratchy voice and clipped phrasing as he neared. She appeared to have company - or an errant cadet. Kalen swallowed hard, feeling his knees beginning to knock together as he reached for the door.

He paused, unable to continue for a brief moment and then knocked. Timidly. Quietly. If she didn't hear it was that his fault? He could at least honestly tell his father that he'd _tried_ to tell Scruffy - she simply hadn't been in her office.

"Come."

Kalen gulped and then gingerly pushed open the door.

"Prince Kalen." Scruffy dismissed the rest of the people in her office and examined the young prince. "What can I do for you?"

Kalen flushed at the title, dropping his eyes to the ground and scuffing his foot. "Sayl's been hurt." His words were whispered, soft. Kalen found he couldn't look at Sayl's mother at all, shame and guilt keeping his head down.

"How badly?"

Kalen winced. "Her arm's broken."

"Your fault?"

"Yes ma'am." Kalen's admission was miserable.

Scruffy pushed out from behind her desk and strode to the doorway, concern in every line of her posture. But her words were understanding; a mother used to injuries from a variety of "children". "Then you can absolve yourself by taking me to her. Injuries are bound to happen, young prince, no matter how prepared we are."

Kalen nodded silently and stepped back into the corridor in front of her. He owed Sayl big for this and just as soon as she was better he was going to figure out a way to make it up to her. How, he didn't know, but he was certain he'd think of something.

_fin_


	8. Payback

**Vignette #8 - Payback**

Sayl was eating her lunch, her arm in a geli-cast, when Kalen saw her next several weeks later. Her black hair was hanging loose about her shoulders, her green eyes unfocused, but appearing to stare at the sandwich in her hand. Her clothing was loose fitting, nothing like the jumpsuits she normally worse for practice; and he hadn't seen her in practice since the accident. She was subdued, quiet; nothing like the energetic girl his sister bragged about and fought with him regularly. The change was unnerving.

And it was all his fault.

"Sayl?" She didn't even twitch at his tentative question. Kalen traced invisible shapes with the toe of his boot on the ground beside her chair, swallowing hard. Allana wasn't speaking to him because of what he'd done to Sayl. Kym wasn't speaking to him because he'd recently found out Sayl was his sister and was having trouble coping. And Sayl? He could at least understand why she didn't want to speak with him, but he needed to talk to her.

"Sayl?"

"Go away Kalen."

"I didn't know you were allergic to bacta."

She didn't even look at him, but he saw her flinch.

Kalen continued to draw invisible shapes with the toe of his boot. "Can I sign your cast?"

She looked up finally. Her face was pale, drawn, and not as chubby as he remembered it. She had purple hollows under eyes that were swollen and puffy, as if she'd been crying. A part of his mind noted that her sandwich remained untouched even though she looked as if she needed it. "Go away, Kalen."

He shook his head. "Nope. I haveta tell you something."

She sighed, a soft sound he barely caught, and lifted her arm pointedly. "Don't you think you've done enough?"

He shook his head again. "Nope. I haven't signed it yet."

"I don't want you to sign it."

"Why?"

She rounded on him finally, a spark of anger in her green eyes. "Why do you think, stupid? You broke it, remember?"

He flushed, but didn't run. He couldn't run, not when he deserved this. Besides, he liked getting her mad. Mad was better than the sulky face she'd been running around with. "I know. I'm sorry I hurt you; I didn't mean to."

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

He stamped his foot. "You take that back!"

"No!" She almost shouted the word, tears glittering in her eyes. "You're mean, Kalen, I hate you!"

"Hate is such a strong word, Sayl."

Kalen froze for a moment, not quite believing his ears.

Sayl swiped one arm across her eyes. "But he is mean, daddy."

His hair was salted with gray, the laugh lines around his mouth deeper than Kalen remembered, but the same sparkle and fire that characterized his personality was clearly visible in his movements. His characteristic half-cape fell from his shoulders, framing the still lean, and fit body of the Jedi Master. Kyp Durron crouched next to the two children, reaching out to brush a tear she'd missed from her face. "Why is he mean, sweetie?"

She sniffled. "He broke me."

Kyp's lips kicked into a sympathetic half-smile. "I heard. But that doesn't make him mean, unless he meant to do it."

"I didn't, Uncle Kyp." Kalen tugged on Kyp's sleeve. "I promise, I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Liar." Sayl glared at Kalen.

"Sayl."

"Yes, daddy?"

"Accusing Kalen of lying when he's being sincere is just as mean."

She flushed. "He doesn't mean it though!"

"How do you know?" Kyp pinned his daughter with a look. "I think you're trying to make him hurt as much as you do."

She finally dropped her head, refusing to meet his gaze.

Kalen tugged on Kyp's sleeve again. "Uncle Kyp?"

"Yes, Kalen?"

"It's okay if she's mean to me."

Kyp didn't look at the boy, keeping his gaze on his daughter. "That's nice of you, Kalen, but Sayl needs to learn that just because accidents happen, it doesn't mean she can be mean about it. You apologized; you said you were sorry - and you did it sincerely. It's up to Sayl to accept your apology for what it is. Letting resentment fester means I won't allow her to continue with her Jedi training."

"What?!" Sayl's head shot up, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Kalen's "No!" was lost in her disbelief

"You can't do that daddy! Kalen-"

"Apologized, young lady." Kyp rose, both of his knees cracking as he stood straight. "Your mother and I discussed your training. Neither you, nor Kym, is permitted to train if you can't learn the basics. Yes, both of you have manners, but manners get you nowhere as a Jedi. Until you can forgive Kalen for making a mistake and causing your accident, your privileges on the training mat are revoked."

Sayl blinked up at him in disbelief. "You can't do that!"

"Will you hate me too, Sayl?"

She opened her mouth and then snapped it shut, guilty color flooding her face. She finally shook her head. "No, daddy. I'm sorry, Kalen."

"But-"

"Kalen."

Kalen snapped his mouth shut at Kyp's warning.

Sayl lifted her head. "Daddy's right. I shouldn't be mad at you. Thank you for saying you're sorry."

Kalen looked to Kyp, checking to see if he could speak yet, and Kyp nodded. Kalen looked back to the younger girl and tentatively extended his hand. "I promise I'll be more careful, Sayl. I didn't like seeing you hurt."

"Thanks." Sayl took his hand and shook it. She didn't let it go, and Kalen looked at her curiously. "You still owe me."

Kyp chuckled softly. "That's my girl."

A slow, half-smile, reminiscent of his Grandpa Han, spread across Kalen's face. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Sayl."

Kyp ruffled Kalen's hair. "Are you sure about that?"

Kalen nodded enthusiastically. "Even if it means I have to be her slave for a day, or get her food until she's better."

Sayl grinned, the first genuine smile Kalen had seen or heard about since the accident. "You have to be my sparring partner for a month!"

Kalen's smile disappeared and he groaned. Be beaten up by Sayl for a month? The girl was brutal on the training mat. She gave no quarter, took no prisoners and repeatedly outdid both Kym and himself when she paired with Allana - and Allana wasn't even permitted a training saber yet! His tone was aghast. "Anything but that!"

Kyp burst out laughing. "You asked for it, kid."

Sayl pushed herself away from the table, finally standing and extended her arms to her father, the geli-cast glistening in the sunlight. "Daddy, would you have lunch with me?"

Kyp swung her into his arms, his smile still in place. "I'd be delighted to. After lunch, you can get back on the mat with Kalen."

Kalen groaned again, as if he'd been gut shot. "Do I haveta?"

"You have to."

Kalen sighed dramatically, reminiscent of his little sister. "Alright. Fine. I'll spar with you after lunch. I'm hungry; can I come too?"

Kyp looked at Sayl and she nodded, indicating she didn't mind. Apparently she'd found a suitable punishment for her nemesis and it had placed her in a considerably better mood. Kyp extended his hand to the boy, still holding his daughter in the other arm, and Kalen took it gladly. Together they walked towards the kitchen to see what the cook could rustle up for three hungry Jedi.

_fin_


	9. Growing Pains

**Note: **The triplets are 16 and Gidden is 24 by this point.

--

**Vignette #9 - Growing Pains**

"I hate you!" Tana screamed the phrase at her father, stamping her foot with ire before whirling to disappear into her room and slamming the door behind her. The muffled sound of sobbing could be heard behind the door, despite its thickness.

Jacen pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, reaching to the Force for patience and control. Tana had been out past curfew, snuck away from her bodyguard and been found sneaking about the Palace gardens with one of the Gardener's sons in a compromising position. When they'd located her, she'd been pressed up against the wall with the boy's hands in a completely inappropriate place, lost in a kiss. Unfortunately for Tana, her father had been a part of the search group.

Jacen had almost lost his temper when he'd spied the scene. He'd not yelled, to his credit, but explained succinctly on their march back to her room that his sixteen year old daughter was far too young to be engaging in such actions and if he ever heard about it again, he'd lock her away until she was thirty.

Fortunately, Jacen hadn't harmed the boy, though the boy would certainly think twice before even speaking to any member of the Royal Family again.

"Jacen?"

Jacen held up his hand, begging Tenel Ka for silence for a moment. He took a couple of minutes to ensure he had control before raising his head to meet her gaze.

She was dressed in a dressing gown, her hair loose about her shoulders, a concerned expression on her face. An expression he'd never have seen before their children had been born. "Are you alright?"

Jacen nodded, and sighed. "What are we going to do with her, Tenel Ka?"

Tenel Ka arched an eyebrow. "We? You are going to go to bed. I will speak with Tana."

"But-"

Tenel Ka shook her head once, reaching out to cup his face in her hand. "She is our daughter, Jacen. This is a difficult time for her. She is learning about being a woman and you are not helping."

"But she- they-"

"Did you let her explain?"

"Explain?!" Jacen bit the word out. "She was minutes away from becoming _compromised_ by that boy, and you wanted me to let her _explain_?"

"Passions of youth, my love." Tenel Ka's eyes sparkled. "Do you not remember our own?"

"That was different."

She arched an eyebrow again. "Explain."

"I knew I loved you; that I wanted to marry you, and you felt the same. That boy is simply using her!"

"Are you certain of that?"

Jacen's laugh was harsh. "If he really cared about her, he'd have stuck around to stand up for her, not run when they were discovered. He'd have done the _honorable_ thing by her!"

"Jacen, this is not Coruscant. This is Hapes, my love. Despite its reforms, some traditions are still very strong."

"Not with my children they're not! Tana has more sense than that!"

Tenel Ka shook her head sadly. "Jacen, go. I will speak with Tana."

He looked about to object, but she looked pointedly in the direction of their room. His shoulder slumped and he nodded. "You're right, you know. I'll think better once I've rested. But, I don't regret pulling them apart, Tenel Ka."

"I know." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and then moved to Tana's door, reaching up to knock.

Tana punched her pillow, angrily swiping at the tears tracing furrows down her cheeks, barely resisting the urge to scream. With angry motions she grabbed the pillow, visualizing her father's neck, and twisted.

_Anger is the path to the Darkside._ The words, often repeated by her ex-master, echoed in her head, but she didn't care. She was the plain-Jane of the triplets, the least attractive, the least Hapan-like and the youngest. Even her younger brother and sister, Kalen and Allana, were showing signs of the typical Hapan beauty beneath their cherub faces.

Couldn't her father understand that Dennig made her feel wanted, that he made her feel desirable? Couldn't her father understand her need to be accepted and wanted by her own peer group? Especially after she'd been removed from the academy. She'd unknowingly alienated the other students and her teachers by her try-hard attitude. She'd been a dare devil, a know-it-all, unknowingly been anti-social and finally returned to Hapes as a troublesome student who couldn't learn in that kind of environment.

Oh, they'd tried to put up with her. Tried for two years, until one of her pranks had gone too far and her current Master - the third one - had calmly informed her that she was a useless fool of a girl who would never amount to any kind of useful Jedi. Unfortunately, her record of being pulled in front of the discipline committee at the Academy was a long one, and the last prank had been on the heels of a series. She'd needed structure and control, coupled with tolerant understanding and leeway the academy couldn't give. Without it, she was a - how had Master Jade-Skywalker put it? Oh yes, a _disruption_ they couldn't afford.

Tana threw herself on her bed and hugged her pillow to her chest, burying her face in it and trying to choke back the sobs. She was a failure. She was a failure as a daughter, a failure as a Hapan princess, and a failure as a would-be Jedi.

"You are not a failure, Tana."

Tana didn't even look up, somehow completely unsurprised that her mother had entered her room - a locked and sealed room - without effort and was reading her mind. "But I am." She choked on the words, squeezing her eyes shut. "I can't even sneak out without being caught."

Tenel Ka settled onto the bed, reaching out to gently stroke Tana's hair. "Ah. But you did. It was only when you returned to the palace grounds to continue your tryst that you were caught."

Tana sniffed, wiping her arm across her eyes, but couldn't look at her mother. "Are you going to yell at me too?"

"I do not yell."

"No," Tana glanced at her mother, trying to gauge her mood. "You get quietly disapproving until we squirm. Are you?"

"What do you think?"

Tana rolled onto her side, hugging the pillow protectively to her chest. "I think Daddy sent you after me."

"Your father does not 'send' me anywhere, young lady."

Tana dropped her gaze, hugging the pillow fractionally tighter.

Tenel Ka sighed. "Tana, my little one, I am not angry with you."

"You should be." Tana's tone was miserable. "I completely lost control, Mother. If Daddy hadn't come I wouldn't have thought twice about what Dennig and I were doing."

"You aware of the consequences. I have seen to that. Are you ready for such a step, daughter?"

Tana blushed, her face heating until the red almost touched the tips of her ears. "I don't know. I think... no, I _know_ I would probably... I _would_ have regretted it."

"Then you are not ready." Tenel Ka reached over to grasp one of Tana's hands in her own. "Dennig may be charming and sincere, little one, but he would never be able to understand you."

Tana looked away uncomfortably but didn't break her mother's grip. "He looks at me the way the suitors for Layne look at her."

"Your sister does not have the Force to aid her in her choices."

"The Force?" Tana laughed, but it was broken off by a sob. "I'm a lousy Jedi, Mother."

"You do not have to be a Jedi to understand the Force, Tana. It can still guide your actions, aid you, and give you strength even when you are unschooled in its techniques."

"I wish..." Tana paused and then continued miserably. "I wish Gidden were home. _He_ could help me."

"Your brother-"

"He's not my brother - not really."

"Tana!" Tenel Ka regarded her daughter in shock. Tana and Gidden had always been close; it was the last thing she'd expected her daughter to say.

Tana blushed. "Well, it's true! He's _not_ my brother. He _is_ more patient with me than anyone though, and makes time for me, and helps me, and calls me beautiful..." She trailed off, tugging her hand free of her mother's. "Do you think he'd take me on as an apprentice?"

"Your _brother_ would likely do anything you ask; he does adore you."

Tana blushed. "You think so?"

"You do not? He has always spent more time with you than any of his siblings."

Tana sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. "I guess. Do you think... do you think he'd be upset by my escapade with Dennig?"

"Upset? You will be lucky if he only lectures you on the error of your ways."

Tana giggled softly. "I hope so. His eyes flash the neatest shades of brown when he gets upset. And his voice catches, like he's trying to say so much more than what's come out of his mouth. And he gets this cute little dimple-" she cut herself off. "I don't, I _can't_ think of him as my brother."

"I see." Tenel Ka regarded the youngest of her first born children with compassion. "Then it is best you did not continue with Dennig."

Tana sighed, resting her chin on her knees. "When I'm only Gidden's favorite sister?" She felt tears well in her eyes and she blinked them back.

"Gidden has been gone for several years, Tana. He may not always see you as his sister. For you are correct; you are not related by blood." She seemed to shake herself. "Is this the reason for your recent actions, for your continued attempts to sneak out, and your sporadic relationships around the palace and city?"

Tana ducked her head, nodding miserably. "One of them should capture my interest, shouldn't they?"

"Tana. My darling little one." Tenel Ka slid over, pulling the teenager into the crook of her arm and gently stroked the plain, straight brown hair until Tana's head came to rest on her shoulder. "If what you feel for Gidden is the way I feel for your Father, there is nothing and no one that will be able to substitute. I suggest focusing elsewhere. Find something that will make you happy, something that does not require his presence or approval. Something just for you. Teasing the boys of the palace and the surrounding area is a good way to wind up in trouble, both with them and your Father."

"I owe Daddy and apology, don't I?"

"In the morning." Tenel Ka gently pressed her lips to the crown of her daughter's head. "Sleep on the matters of which we have spoken. Choose a path to follow and then apologize to your Father. He will be more pleased to have you pointing in a direction, and less inclined to focus on your actions from last night."

Tenel Ka made to go, but Tana caught her hand. "Thank you, Mother. I'm sorry I cause so many problems."

"It is a part of growing up." Tenel Ka gently hugged her daughter. "Get some sleep. I will see you in the morning."

Tana nodded before watching her mother go. She sighed, stretching out on her bed, and turned her gaze to the holo on her night table. It was of Gidden's last Life Day at home, just before he'd left for his current mission, and he'd been caught by surprise, his expression totally open and honest. He'd been opening her gift; a small, silver pendant with the family name on it, and been caught in that moment of shock. She'd been eleven; it had been his nineteenth.

She closed her eyes, rolled over, and strove to follow her mother's instructions. It was well past the midnight hour before she finally fell asleep with her mother's advice bouncing around in her head.

It was when she woke the next morning, rested and ready to face a new day, that she knew what she had to do and which path she would follow.

_Fin_

--

**Author's Note:** - The sequel, called "Homecoming" is being prepped for posting. It focuses on Gidden and is directly tied into these vignettes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
